Tragic Love: The Legend of the Song in the Trees
by candycandylover
Summary: Two young men whose lives change forever when they meet and develop feelings for each other during a time when society would scorn them and publicly humiliate them were they to ever found out about their relationship.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Neither Kaze to Ki No Uta nor its character belong to me. They belong to the manga authoress, Keiko Takemiya.

Summary: Two young men whose lives change forever when they meet and develop feelings for each other during a time when society would scorn them and publicly humiliate them were they to ever found out about their relationship.

For generations the Mamoru family has travelled the world listening and learning by heart different types of legends. Their sole aim has always been to gather the legends and write them down to preserve them and protect them from being forgotten. For if they are forgotten, the lessons they carry embedded in them will be forgotten and history will repeat itself. That's why I, as the last direct living descendant of this glorious family sworn to protect and preserve legends, will continue with that legacy until the time comes for me to choose an heir to pass the legends to. For now, all the legends that my family has gathered and learned for generations, the ones that I've been learning since I was a kid, remain to the world as nothing more than simple 'fairytales'.

And, this 'fairytale' that I'm about to tell you is in fact only one of the very few legends actually witnessed by one of my ancestors many, many generations ago. This tale takes place in France, during the 19th century. More precisely, during the autumn of 1887, in the small town of too far from this small town,in St. Croisalle, there is an academy quite well known for its students: the Laconblade Academy. It is in this place, where the legend has its beginning and its protagonists are two young men, both belonging to the nobility. Yet, for all they share, they are as different as the moon and the sun in every aspect you could think of. Gilbert, abandoned son of a noble, was known as the tramp of the school. He had no friends and, though he had been raised by a relative just like Serge, his education had been completely different. For Gilbert had been raised without inhibitions, like an animal. Serge, son of a female gypsy and a vizcount, had been raised by his aunt who just treated him coldly but educated him according to his position in life. This, however, was not the only difference. Both Gilbert and Serge were also complete opposites in looks. Whereas Gilbert had blonde wavy hair, sapphire eyes and red luscious lips, Serge had dark ebony wavy hair, dark brown eyes and peach plump lips.

Now that we know a little about where and who, we can go on with the story-telling. And so, on a rainy night of autumn in room 17, the life of our two protagonists was forever changed.


	2. Chapter 1

pThat night, as Serge was sound asleep in his bed, a seriously injured Gilbert opened the door to their room and quite noisily stumbled in. Serge, who had been woken up by all the noise, looked at him for a second without comprehending what was happening. However, as soon as he became aware of what was happening, he rushed to help Gilbert. Unfortunately, due to the way he had been raised since he was a child, Gilbert didn't believe in kindness. Nor did he believe that there could be anyone who would want to help him or even associate with him without receiving something in return. So, with that thought in mind -and believing Serge was just like any of the other guys he had met-, he tried to kiss Serge in exchange for help. Needless to say, Serge was horrified and immediately rejected him./p

p Through the haze that his injuries caused him, Gilbert understood that he had been rejected and he immediately lost what little hope he had had of receiving help. Yet, it wasn't like that. For Serge who, not even noticing the dying hope, had stood up and ran out of the room in search of the only person he had met that day that could help him: Karl. As the Hall director for students in B dorm, Serge thought that Karl might know what to do. But luck was not on his side. Indeed, even though Karl was the Hall director, he didn't live at the school like the rest of the students. So, everyday after taking care of his responsibilities and duties, he would leave and make his way to the small apartment he had rented in the town nearby the academy. Of course, Serge didn't know any of this and when he was rudely told by the student in the dorm where he thought he would find Karl, he got worried. The adults had their rooms in another building separate from this one. And Serge, who didn't know where it was located, started feeling panic. That is, until Pascal -another teenager that he had met that day - came to his rescue./p

pOnce Pascal had grabbed his first-aid kit, he and Serge made their way back to Serge's room. On the way, Serge told him all he could about what had happened, which -most unfortunately- was not much to begin with. A few minutes later they arrived to their destination and Pascal -quite calm, for this had not been the first time that he did something like this - walked towards Gilbert, assessed his injuries and began the gruesome task of patching him up. It took quite a while as first he had to clean all the wounds and sew shut some of them. Fortunately, none of them would scar. Once he was done, he gave Serge some medicine to give Gilbert to bring down his fever. Last of all, Pascal suggested Serge to let Gilbert rest as much as possible so that he could get better. Serge nodded, and thanked him for his help. Moments after Pascal had gone back to his room, Serge helped Gilbert sallow some of the medicine and went back to sleep/p

pThe next morning dawned bright and clear, if a bit chilly. And both Serge and Gilbert met properly for the first time. Of course, Gilbert showed his cynical side to Serge and treated him , Serge had no problem with it. He felt that Gilbert was like a wounded animal that needed to be handled with great care and affection, so he didn't let Gilbert's behaviour affect him in the least. That's how our two protagonists began their rocky relationship, which would turn -as time passed-into something completely different and forbidden. Especially, because both of them were keeping secrets -not only from each other, but also from the society and the world in general./p


End file.
